


Have Broom - Can’t Travel

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha has secret regrets after Endora tries to get her to spend the day with her.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #1 at "dove-drabbles"<br/>-<br/>Prompt #1: "Enjoy life. It is the greatest gift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Broom - Can’t Travel

**Title: Have Broom - Can’t Travel**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom: ‘Bewitched’**  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 356  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _‘Bewitching’_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #1 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**dove_drabbles**](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/) </lj> Prompt #1: "Enjoy life. It is the greatest gift"  
 **Summary:** Samantha has secret regrets after Endora tries to get her to spend the day with her.

**Have Broom - Can’t Travel**

Samantha jumped as her mother popped in. she was just about to go out the door.

“Darling, I was just on my way to Milan to the fashion show there. Why don’t you come with me?” Endora asked. 

“Mother, I have too much to do today.” Samantha told her. 

“Samantha, I thought we could stop in Beijing and have some of that fabulous duck at that little place next to the Forgotten City then shop in Paris for the afternoon. I never get to spend time with you like we used to. Please come.” Endora begged her. 

“Mother, I can’t. I have to go to the market and run some errands then clean the house. Then I have to make a fabulous diner and entertain clients for Darren tonight. I have too much to do to take a few hours off and go with you to Milan.” Samantha explained.

“You can still do all that and be back in time for dinner. Just zap it done.” Endora reminded her. “You are a witch after all.”

“I may be a witch but my mortal husband wants things done the mortal way.” Samantha countered.

“Samantha, he is turning you into one of them.” Endora said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.  

“Mother, I love him and I want him to be happy so I do as he wishes.” 

“But darling, you must enjoy life not grind away at it. It’s such a waste if you don’t. “  Endora protested. 

“I need to get going, Mother. Maybe next time when I’m not so busy, we can go.” Samantha promised.

“Fine! You think about what I said.” Endora popped out. 

Samantha put a hand on the doorknob of the front door. That was the problem, she thought about what she gave up all the time. She opened the door to go about her day. She tried to be positive about things but she couldn’t help thinking she had made a horrible mistake when she married Darren. It was too late now to second guess herself so she had to make the best of it. No matter what the price. 


End file.
